Gundam Wing: A Different Waltz
by arekisandora07
Summary: Set aside the alter-universe of the After Colony timeline, "Operation Meteor", bloody battles between the space colonies and the Earth, the mobile suits which were being blasted in space, the conflicts and tensions in achieving peace on Earth and space, and the kick-ass, awesome Gundams that saved everybody for the meantime! Set the mood to a different universe! Includes OC x GWP


_**PROLOGUE**_

Seconds.

Minutes.

The eerie silence dominating the dark chambers of the basement was intense. Worse, the entire place was planted with bombs that are placed in rectangular wooden boxes, mistaken for stored military goods and supplies. The worst part is, these bombs couldn't be moved or touched, or else, they will self-detonate and brought the place down in full blast.

It was fifteen minutes before the top of the hour.

He looked at his wrist watch, adjusted its alarm to 2300 HRS.

"2145 HRS." he said, pointing at the time.

"Hey, behind you." a voice called him, pointing his finger at the recognizable wooden box 20 meters away from the young male's position.

Of course, he moved away from it and approached the person who called him just now.

These men were both dressed in combat uniforms, soldier uniforms to be specific - black fitted shirts, a pair of faded camouflaged pants and heavy army boots. They were wearing their weapon belts, bulletproof vests on top of their shirts and M-16 rifles on their backs. They possessed the same hair color, brown, but different eye color, which made them apart from one another. The guy who called the other male as 01 was the one with stern Prussian blue eyes. The other male has deep emerald green eyes. Both of them were serious-looking men.

The brown-haired young man with blue eyes approached the other man with a stern face.

"Thanks for warning me, 03." he told emotionless.

"No need to thank me, 01. We need you in this mission, so don't get yourself killed." the green-eyed young man said back, grinning.

A moment of silence.

"By the way, I called the main headquarters to send us reinforcements. We can't dispose all of the boxes with just the five of us. These bombs are fragile, sensitive." the guy who was called as 03, said.

"I see. How many boxes are in here?" the guy who was called as 01 asked.

"So far, we have 50 boxes scattered all around this basement. I think there are a lot more of them." 03 answered.

"We still need time to search for all of these boxes." 01 told 03.

"The problem is, we don't have much time left. We need to dispose all of the bombs before midnight." 03 admitted with a sense of worry in his voice.

01 never said a word. 03 stared at the other male silently, as if he's trying to read 01's mind. He felt that 01 was too worrying about the situation, but gladly, he is relieved to see his comrade staying calm in these kinds of scenarios.

"By the way, where are the others?" 01 asked as he took out his gun and loaded it with bullets.

"04 and 05 were outside, guarding the perimeters of the building. 02 is in the IT room, trying to access the main database system to leak out information." 03 responded, loading his M-16 rifle as well.

"Good. Let's move on and look for the other boxes." 01 said and walked first.

03 smiled and followed 03. "Copy that."

Another moment of peace. The two young males gradually disappeared from the shadows.

Time was running out and the worst is about to come.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the dark chambers of the five-storey building, two other young males were seen at the gardens, walking back and forth to watch for intruders. The two were wearing the same combat uniforms 01 and 03 wear. With caution, these two males were standing in their respective posts, guarding the basement's main entrance.<p>

04 took off his night goggles and brushed his messy blonde hair with his fingers. He noticed the North Star twinkling brightly in the evening sky along with the other stars. He smiled, feeling amazed at the majestic scene above his head.

In a while, a young man with black eyes and shoulder-length hair neatly tied in a ponytail, approached the blonde male with two cups of hot tea in his hands. He handed the other cup to 04 and sat beside him.

"Thank you, 05." 04 said gratefully and took a little sip of the tea.

"This should keep us awake." 05 said.

The two were quietly watching the stars twinkling over their heads. 04 noticed 05's sword and looked at the black-haired male, who was then drinking his tea with a smile on his face.

05 then glanced at 04 and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. Your ancestors surely put their hearts and souls to make that exceptional sword." 05 answered as he pointed at the sword.

"You're right. This sword is a valuable treasure from my roots - a significant mark of my clan's courage, determination and desire to achieve power and peace through the years." 05 explained, showing the sword to the blonde boy. He handed the sword over to 04. The blonde boy looked at the sword carefully, his fingertips tracing the distinguished Chinese marks onto the sharp blade.

"Well, it looks like we have something in common. I may be the heir to the Winner clan, but I disinherited my fortune and decided to live on my own. I could use the influence of my family to get on top, but I know I'm better than that." 04 told 05 and finished drinking his cup of tea.

"Good point. People must experience pain before the glory. Even if you consider yourself as somebody in the society." 05 said back.

The chilly breeze made the grasses and trees sway swiftly; the two young males were still on full gear, guarding the basement's main entrance with caution and alertness. 04 pulled out his M-16 rifle behind his back while 05 was walking back and forth, his face seemed bored.

"What's taking them so long?" 05 asked after noticing the time on his watch.

It was 2200 HRS.

"We only have an hour left, 04. Any plans on following them inside?" the dark-haired young man asked with concern.

"We can't leave this place yet, until 03 gives the signal. For the meantime, we should watch their backs and wait for them here." 04 told 05 with a firm voice.

"Roger that." 05 said as he sighed heavily.

04 patted 05's shoulder and faced the male with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry 'bout them. We'll get out of here soon." he said.

* * *

><p>Inside the IT room located on the other side of the building, a silhouette of a young man was seen sitting in front of the bright screen of the giant main monitor.<p>

His fingers moved with agility as he typed on to the keyboard, making an attempt to download all the stored data in the IT room's main hard drive. Numerous letters and numbers appeared on the screen - various data began showing up fast. In a second, the dark persona pressed the "Enter" button.

The data abruptly disappeared. These words were seen on the monitor, blinking:

INITIALIZING...

TRANSFERRING FILES...0%...

5%...10...%...30%...50%...

His cobalt blue eyes were glued on to the screen, waiting for the download process to be completed. With a yawn, he stretched out his arms and sat comfortably on his chair, crossing his legs. He glanced on to his right and to his left. Then, he stared at the locked door and the barren ceilings of the spacious room.

"Man, this is boring!" he whined childishly, placing his thigh-length braided brown hair onto his left shoulder and closed his eyes for a while.

The awkward silence made him crazy, yet he felt a bit sleepy. To keep himself awake, he stood up from his chair and simply stared at the giant monitor while humming a happy tune.

Suddenly, his mobile phone beside the keyboard vibrated. He picked up the phone and answered the incoming call.

"Hello! This is 02 speaking! What's up?" the young man said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"How are you doing there?" the cold voice on the other line asked.

"Hey, 01! This isn't like you calling me in a time like this! How touching." he said jokingly.

"At least, I'm returning the favor. This is the only thing I can do, for now." the voice said to him stiffly.

"Whatever you say, dude. Anyway, back to business. It looks like things are doing pretty well in here. What about you and 03? How are you doin' in there?" the long-haired young male, referred by the person on the other line as 02, asked back.

"We got a load of boxes to take out. You better finish what you're doing in there fast." the voice on the other line commanded.

02 chuckled and held his forehead with one palm. He sat down on the chair and made a few rocking movements with it in a childish manner while talking on the phone.

"This is crazy, I tell you, 01! I thought hacking the main database of these jerks would be as easy as cake. Those guys know how to keep the information well-hidden in the main hard drive. It took me almost half-an-hour to unlock the files and convert them. But, no worries, my friend! I'm almost done." 02 said as he looked at the monitor screen, noticing that the file transfer process was now at 95%.

"Good. Then, get your ass out there and meet 04 and 05 outside the building." the indifferent voice said back.

"Copy that, 01." 02 replied.

"Be careful." the voice reminded him.

02 smiled. "You two should be more careful. Who knows? The enemy might be hiding beneath the shadows, so you two should watch your backs."

Then the line was cut.

"Will you look at that?" 02 smirked, facing the screen and folding his arms with pride.

The following words appeared on the screen of the giant monitor:

FILE TRANSFER COMPLETE.

YOU CAN NOW SAFELY REMOVE YOUR DEVICE.

02 took out the microchip and his spare flash drive from the main CPU and stored it in a small pouch. Afterwards, he closed the pouch with a 6-digit combination lock, took his black cap on the table and stormed out of the IT room without leaving any trace of evidence that the IT room has been infiltrated.

* * *

><p>Behind the walls of the five-storey building, a dark shadow of a young female was seen standing beside the lamp post, facing the wide rose garden. In her fragile hands was a small controller with a big red button at its middle. She looked at the evening sky with fright on her face; her hands were starting to shake and the controller almost slipped out of her grasp.<p>

The wind blew hard. She tied her long dark hair with a ponytail and sighed deeply. She must come up with a decision - it's now or never, she thought.

She put the controller in her pocket and ran in to the building.

When she got in to the building, the young girl stopped by the main entrance and looked at the three stairs going to different directions: right, middle, and left. Without hesitation, she took the center stairs and ran.

All of a sudden, she stopped running.

"What the?" she gasped with her eyes glancing at the glass window, noticed the lights coming from military trucks and cars as they were driving on their way to the building. Seeing this scenario made her worry. So, she went on running until she reached the top floor of the building.

Afterwards, she looked for the nearest staircase to the rooftop. When she noticed a small door by her left side, she opened and saw a staircase leading up the rooftop.

Finally, she was on the rooftop. She took out her Barrett M82 .50 Caliber sniper rifle and went to position. She hid herself from the cold barriers and looked for a good angle. Once she was able to find her spot, she placed her sniper rifle in to place. She let out a sigh, her face looked downcast.

"This isn't right." her consciousness told her in a whisper.

"No, stop...stop it." she acted, muttering annoyingly.

But then, voices began to dominate her thoughts, saying the same thing over and over again:

Abandon the mission...this is not the right thing to solve everything.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the voices she's hearing in her head, until she heard somebody shouting at her.

* * *

><p>02 ran like the wind to get out of the building as soon as possible. However, when he almost reached the main exit, he saw something passed by behind him. Of course, he stopped running, turned around, and looked at his surroundings. He wasn't sure if the thing that he saw just now was some sort of a silhouette, whatever that is. He even thought that he was in a virtual game as he sees his environment as an abandoned house with zombies hiding in the dark, waiting for their prey. Perhaps, this must be the effect of playing too much video games and watching horror movies during his free time.<p>

"Great." he whispered, mentally slapping himself for thinking such crazy thoughts. And so, he decided to look for that shadow and where did it go.

He walked along the hallway, searching for that shadow. He encountered the crossroad-like stairs. He took the center stairs and slowly climbed up. When he reached the top floor, he noticed a door by his left, with a staircase leading to the rooftop. Without hesitation, 02 opened that door and climbed on the staircase.

By the time he reached the end of the staircase, he opened the door; the starry evening sky welcomed him; the cold breeze blew gently, touching his skin with gentleness. 02 rubbed his eyes and went on walking. He gazed at the wide space of this rooftop, until he saw that silhouette standing by the far right side of the rooftop. Much with his surprise, he noticed that the shadow was carrying something - a rifle, he presumed.

Another part that made 02 shocked was the shadow. It wasn't a shadow; it was a girl - a young girl about his age. This young lady was wearing a white shirt and a pair of brown baggy pants, with her long, dark hair tied with a ponytail. He couldn't see the girl's face clearly, so he took a deep breath, gaining the courage to call her.

"HEY, LADY!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>The black-haired lady turned around and saw a young boy with a pair of striking blue eyes and has his long, brown hair braided, neatly tied in a rubber band. By the looks of it, the lad is about her age - he was wearing a combat uniform, much with her surprise. She stared at the young man from head to toe, until she came up with the realization that she must run away from this man like hell.<p>

By the time she began to move and ran away from the young lad, she had been caught by those strong hands, holding her arms firmly. But then, she was able to find an opening and aim for a straight punch.

"Oi, oi!" the long-haired male reacted as he made a counterattack. He used his gun to knock her down, but the girl managed to avoid it. Soon, she got herself out of his hands and faced him.

Soon, there were sirens ringing aloud from the distance; the evening wind blew very hard.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" the blue-eyed lad asked back.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and noticed the rifle in her hands. Now, with a stern face, the young man slowly walked towards the female with his right hand stretched out.

"Give me that rifle. Girls like you shouldn't hold dangerous things like that." he said.

She never said a word. Instead, she stepped backwards, trying to avoid him.

The lad sighed, rubbed the back of his head. He stared at her, saying, "I don't know what to do with you, but it's best if you should leave this place now or else, you'll be dead."

"That is the reason why I'm here." she said coldly, surprising him.

"What are you talking about? Wait a sec! Don't tell me you're..." the young man gasped with disbelief.

Without doubts, she pulled out the small controller from her pocket, showing it to him.

"Hey! Don't do it!" he said, realizing the thing in her hand.

She didn't say anything, but looked at him now with her eyes filled with remorse.

He stared at her with his heart beating fast. Time was running out and he must get out of the building in a few minutes. However, he was stuck in this unexpected situation. He had no idea who the woman is, but the fact that he needs to save his ass together with this young girl made him insane. Worse, the look in that young girl's eyes caused this uneasy feeling growing inside him.

"No...I won't put this down. Get away from here." she said.

"You fool! How am I supposed to leave you here? This is suicide! Put that thing down now!" he shouted angrily.

She shook her head.

"Come on! Put that down now!" he shouted.

The young lady never responded.

"Damn it! Drop that thing right now, or else, you'll leave me no choice..." he muttered frustratingly with clenched fists.

In a split of a second, he ran towards the young female with his firm decision to grab the small controller from her hands. Of course, the black-haired female was shocked as she saw the long-haired lad running towards her.

"What the hell?!" she gasped and ran away from the lad with the controller.

However, by the time she was running away from him, two gunshots were heard from the distance. In a few seconds, she fell down to the ground. She almost fainted, especially when she noticed her left arm and shoulder bleeding and the controller finally slipped out of her hands. With her eyes half-opened, she looked at the shadow in front of her. She could barely hear that voice shouting at her until she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Pitch black.

Nothing.

Slowly, there was a ray of light, gradually breaking the gloomy black space. This light...it was growing brighter and more visible to the eyes.

"A...A..." a voice told her in a hush. It kept on saying that name as the light shone brighter.

Darkness turned to light.

The young woman, whom was called as "A" opened her eyes, found herself in a white-painted room, lying on the bed. Half of her body was covered with a thick white blanket and her arms were wrapped in bandages. A's head was also covered with a bandage; she felt weird within her as she looked at the dextrose flowing freely from those long tubes down into her veins, trying to regain her lost strength. However, while trying to get up, her head instantly ached.

"Was it a dream?" A thought.

"Thank goodness, you're alive!" a voice blurted out of nowhere.

"Where...where am I?" A muttered, feeling dizzy.

A glanced to her right. Her eyes went wide, but her vision wasn't in good shape. All she can see was a bright blur. Everything around A was blurry, except that she was sure that the room where she's in was painted white. A blinked a few times, trying to perceive at a shadow facing her in a clearer state.

"W-What the?" A uttered, still fighting the sharp pain in her head as she held my forehead with both hands.

"Don't overdo it, idiot. Otherwise, you'll get weak." the voice told her.

"How did I get here?" A asked, closing her eyes.

"You'll find it out soon. Just get some rest, OK?" the voice answered.

Finally, A recognized that voice. With a grin on her face, she sighed and looked at the other young female who was standing by her side.

"Yeah, yeah. It's good to see you again, C." A muttered and lay down slowly as she looked at the cute girl with shoulder-length curly blonde hair and a pink blush on her fair cheeks. She was wearing a white dress with a bouquet of fresh lilies and tulips in her hands. She then placed the flowers on a white China porcelain vase, put the vase on the table by the window on the left side of the room, pulled out a chair and sat beside A's bed.

"If you thought that blasting the place along with yourself will solve anything, think again, A. They must had noticed it by now. The people are starting to doubt the Society's intentions. Not to mention most of the world's leaders are concerned about what happened at the Institution two nights ago. This is crazy!" C said in her distinct English accent with exasperation.

The black-haired woman chuckled. "Relax! You don't want to get older, do you?"

"This isn't a laughing matter! Don't joke around. The Society's facing tensions right now, and you're here, confined in this room. You're the only person who can finish the task. You're way better than anybody. Even better than us." C said with a worried face as she looked at A with those blue eyes.

A sighed. "I know how worried you are, C. Sooner, the Society will be facing its greatest downfall. This will be the end of everything. I'm telling you. I won't give up until they will be wiped out for good."

"Wait a minute! The building exploded, right?" C asked.

"Most probably, yes. Why?" A answered.

"But, you have the controller. It was supposed to explode once you pressed the button. Still..." C said suspiciously.

A blinked. Now that she realized this thing, a bolt of lightning struck her mentally.

"N-No, C. Somebody has the main controller. I'm sure the bastard has it. D-Damn..." A muttered angrily with her hands clenching in rage.

"It can't be..." C looked at A in horror.

A sighed heavily and closed her eyes. C stared at A with worry.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"The same old thing." A bluntly replied, looking at the flowers on that porcelain vase quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>_

_"Give me that rifle. Girls like you shouldn't hold dangerous things like that."_

_She never said a word. Instead, she stepped backwards, trying to avoid him._

_The lad sighed, rubbed the back of his head. He stared at her, saying, "I don't know what to do with you, but it's best if you should leave this place now or else, you'll be dead."_

_"Which is the reason why I'm here." she said coldly, surprising him._

_"What are you talking about? Wait a sec! Don't tell me you're..." the young man gasped with disbelief._

_Without doubts, she pulled out the small controller from her pocket, showing it to him._

_"Hey! Don't do it!"_

_She didn't say anything, but looked at him now with her eyes filled with remorse._

_He stared at her with his heart beating fast. Time was running out and he must get out of the building in a few minutes. However, he was stuck in this unexpected situation. He had no idea who the woman is, but the fact that he needs to save his ass together with this young girl made him insane. Worse, the look in that young girl's eyes caused him this uneasy feeling inside him._

_"You fool! Put that thing down now!" he shouted angrily._

_She shook her head._

_"Come on! Let go of the damn controller!" he shouted._

_The young lady never responded._

_"Damn it! Drop that thing right now, or else, you'll leave me no choice..." he muttered frustratingly with clenched fists._

_In a split of a second, he ran towards the young female with his firm decision to grab the small controller from her hands. Of course, the black-haired female was shocked as she saw the long-haired lad running towards her._

_However, by the time she was running away from him, two gunshots were heard from the distance. In a few seconds, she was almost knocked down with her left arm and shoulder bleeding and the controller slipped out of her hands. With her eyes half-opened, she looked at the shadow in front of her. She could barely hear that voice shouting at her until she lost consciousness._

_"Hey, lady! Wake up! Hey!"_

_He held the young girl's hands and checked her wrists. Sensing the faint beats in her pulse, 02 sighed in relief. _

_" Thank goodness..." he thought. _

_Then, he took the controller and destroyed it. Afterwards, he carried the unconscious girl and stormed out of the building. In a few minutes, the five-storey building exploded..._

His eyes were staring at his cup of coffee while recalling that moment at the building. It's been two days after the blast at the building and he never forgot how that young woman looked at him; her eyes were full of guilt and confusion. He must had noticed it - those were the same eyes that he had years ago before he entered the agency. He can't help but remembering how his life was before he achieved the life that he has now.

Mentally, he scolded himself.

_This is not like you...snap out of it, will y'ah?_

"02."

"Mm?"

"Your coffee."

"My what?"

"I said, your coffee. It's already cold."

"Oops! My bad! I always love brewed coffee, especially when you're the one making it, 04." 02 said as he scratched the back of his head, feeling bad about his half-filled mug of coffee. Though he felt like drinking it, 02 was somewhat not in the mood today. He put the mug on the table, pulled out a chair and sat on it with the back part of the chair in front so he could rest his arms onto it.

"Yo're acting a bit strange today, 02. Is something bothering you lately?" 04 asked 02 with a sense of worry in his voice.

"Eh?! Me? Nothing's wrong, pal! Don't worry, I'm fine." 02 answered with a laugh.

"Just feel yourself free to tell us anything. We're always here to help you out whatever we can." 04 told with assurance and smiled.

"Thanks, 04." 02 said.

"By the way, did you give the flash drive to 01?" 03 asked.

"Yup. He's on the computer room decoding the data." 02 replied, wearing his dark glasses as he noticed the hot rays of the sun passing through the giant glass door, giving light to the greenhouse near 04's apartment.

"Any news from the main base?" 03 asked 05, who was standing by the window pane with his arms folded and his infamous serious face.

"Nothing yet. They're still working on it. Also, they're busy investigating the explosion at the Institution two nights ago. For sure, the Society must had noticed this by now. They're facing a great threat, so they're a bit quiet since the blast. They never show themselves to the media." 05 answered.

"Still, don't forget that they still have anything on their sleeve. Whatever that is, we must stop them." 04 said.

"My, my!" 02 whined childishly as he stood up, took his black motorcycle jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" 04 stood up, surprised.

"I better go home and get some afternoon sleep, whatever you call it. See you guys later!" 02 replied and opened the door.

"B-But..." 04 said, trying to stop the young lad.

"Give me a call if something happens. And tell 01 to bring back the flash drive to me later!" 02 replied and waved his hand as walked out of the door.

04 simply looked at 03 and 05.

"What's wrong with him?" 05 asked.

"Whatever's bothering 02, it's better if we leave him alone for the meantime." 03 replied.

04 sighed heavily.

"I hope he's OK, though." he said to the two young males.

"By the way, I've heard the girl has finally regained consciousness. Should we pay her a visit?" 03 informed 04 and 05.

"Now you've mention it, should we tell 02 about it now? After all, he's the one who brought her to the hospital." 04 said.

"We'll tell him about it tomorrow. Just leave him alone." a cold voice replied.

The three young gentlemen turned around and saw 01 standing by the door. He entered the greenhouse and closed the door. He approached his three comrades, threw the flash drive to 03 and sat down.

"I'm pretty sure that girl's a member of the Society. But, when I tried checking her records, nothing came up on the files. It must've been the Society's plan to delete every data about her background. So, I'm not sure how we're going to deal with her. For the meantime, we need to do surveillance on her. If she does anything stupid, we have no option but to kill her." 01 said with an emotionless face.

"We should to take her to main base for interrogation next week." 05 suggested.

"We will get there, 05. For now, she needs to get well. Otherwise, we won't be able to get information about the Society and its real intentions." 01 said back. "That girl's our only key to stop the Society from their plan."

01's mobile phone rang. He took out the phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"01 speaking." he said and paused, listening to the person on the other line. All of a sudden, his expression changed. His eyes were now filled with tension and that undeniable look on his face made the three other lads worry.

"What's going on?" 04 asked.

"The girl escaped from the hospital." 01 replied.

"No way! We must find that woman!" 05 shouted and stormed out of the greenhouse.

"Wait, 05!" 04 shouted back and followed 05 outside.

03 stared at 01, let out a deep sigh and took his coat. "We better hurry."

"Yeah." 01 responded and the two of them went out of the greenhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Waiting for Chapter 1?**

**Let's do this, then! :) :) :)**


End file.
